Flip
by fortunator
Summary: She hates him. She hates him because he made her lose her smile. She hates him because he made her lose her trust on men. She hates him because he left her. But what she doesn't know is that she loves him more than she thinks she doesn't. It all takes a flip when she forgets him, but he begins to love her all over again. Even though he never even stopped.
1. Hell is our way

_*Flashback*_

_Why is everything black? Wasn't she just on the couch? She isn't supposed to feel like this, right?_

"_Mama?" Correction, this is the only thing she feels…_

"_Papa?" the only thing she feels other than care…_

"_Sting?" sadness….._

…_..too much sadness….._

_and anger,…she remembered it too well…_

_too well….._

"_Natsu?"_

_*End of Flashback*_

She opened her eyes only to close them again because of the brightness of the lights. Sometimes she just wondered if those so-called 'light bulbs' aren't just the sun in disguise. Then again she is smart, she knows that's not possible.

Said girl is called Lucy Ashley, also known as The Celestial Goddess. Not one person dares to mess with her, even if she causes the trouble. She isn't a delinquent, but she has the style of one. She doesn't smile, she always has a straight face, if not, then glaring, crying and other normal emotions are present in her beautiful face, but she never had a single happy emotion. Laughing, giggling, snickering-nope! Not a single one of those will show up in her vocabulary.

Ever since _that _day, a single smile never appeared on her face, not even a smirk.

The blonde haired girl laid her head back on the couch, opening her eyes once again, resisting the bright lights that are burning her chocolate brown eyes a bit. She looked up at the clock, 3:32. She thought the little bookworm would be here by now, she only dozed off for about 2 minutes.

She received a text from a certain bluenette an hour before class to meet her at their club room right after class. She was texting with her caps on so Lucy thought it was very important, so she ran straight to the club room right after class.

Here she is now, waiting for the news her friend has to give her. She glanced at the clock again and it was 3:10. She sighed and as if on cue, a blue haired girl came crashing through the double doors and panted like she just ran the world wide marathon.

Said girl is Levy McGarden, one of Lucy's bffs and the 'little bookworm', because she's a solid script mage, of their group called 'BH', also known as Boy Haters. She has a small and fragile body, but she has a big and tough brain, but not as smart as Lucy's. She met Lucy when she was being bullied again because she was small by a bunch of boys. Lucy was the one who beat the shit out of those kids and told her those words that changed her life. Ever since then, she was her idol and followed in her footsteps, meeting the others along the way. She saw how she cares for her and the others, she showed it in her eyes because she never smiles, and they loved her in return for that. They loved her very much.

Levy opened her mouth but no words came out, just her panting. Lucy walked up to her and patted her back, she appreciated it. "Now, what is the news that you wanted to tell me?" she said in her serious but caring voice and the bluenette was happy that she can manage to talk again but replaced by panic when she remembered what she was supposed to say.

"You're not gonna like it Lu-chan."

_*at the Principle's office*_

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!? I DISAPPROVE OF THIS SHIT! THIS A RETARDED IDEA!" Lucy shouted at the principle who is already shrinking under her desk by death glares being sent at her, but Lucy's glare was sure enough the one that could have her burned to ashes in a millisecond.

Behind Lucy was the rest of the BH group and they were angrier than ever, but of course, their Leader was the one that was the angriest between all of them. The group was consisted of 8 members, Lucy being the first and Levy the second, who made up the group.

The third one being Erza Scarlet, also known as Titania, because her magic is changing and ex-quipping armor. She is the 2nd protector of the group and will give a glare to every boy she sees, but calms down after a second. Before she became a part of the group, she was a girl that is afraid of everything, traumatized by the abuse she got from her brother, Simon. Simon's other friends that are boys would even join in abusing her, and even separated her from her sister, Kagura. Lucy and Levy was just passing by the house she lived in when Simon tried to burn down the house with her still inside. Lucy saved her life from the fire and even almost killed Simon for what he did. She told Erza that there is nothing to be afraid of, that she can be stronger than she is now. Right after that, Erza was fearless and also idols Lucy, leaving with her and Levy to start a new life. She wondered why Lucy never smiled, but understands a few days after. The way Lucy looks at her is enough to show that she does care.

The fourth is Juvia Loxar, a water mage, and a bluenette that always cries before she joined the group. Juvia always cried because she lost her family and got kidnapped by boys who abused and _played _with her for 5 years. The only thing she could do was cry, cry her sadness away and get abused in return. It was that faithful day when Lucy, Erza and Levy found her on the day she was escaping. She was caught and was about to be dragged back to the 'den' when she heard her kidnapper yelp in pain and saw that he was kicked in 'that area' by a boot that belonged to none other than Lucy. Lucy might be 12 years old at that time, but she can beat a 30 year old wrestler with her strength. She helped Juvia up and she began crying again. What shocked her was that Lucy hugged her and pulled away, looking at her with those caring eyes and told her that there is nothing to cry about. Juvia hugged her and cried again, this time with joy. She too wondered why Lucy doesn't smile, but understood anyway. She never cried always again, but instead just smiled and idolized Lucy, in fact she idolizes her the most ever since that day.

Fifth and sixth was Mirajane and Lisanna Strauss, the white haired take-over mage sisters. Mirajane was called the she-devil because of her temper and power, and it started with a group of boys. Lisanna would always defend her, but just get kicked and laughed at in return. Their brother Elfman abandoned them with their father and left them alone in the shadows. When Mirajane was almost dying and Lisanna was already beaten up and still conscious, crying for her sister, Lucy and Erza came into the picture. Erza beat up the boys one by one but Lucy was like a killing machine and 3 boys were in the ground unconscious every second. Lucy tried to help Mirajane up but she was rejected at first and told Lucy she was a she-devil, and asked her why she would help her. Lucy looked at her with those caring eyes and told her _"You call yourself a demon because these boys tell you that you are one. But, you know what I see? I see a fallen angel…."_ She held out her hand again and said _"and we will help you rise. And your little sister too."_ She was surprised and with that she threw her hands around her and hugged her like her life depended on it. Lisanna did too and kept mumbling a 'thank you' to Lucy. They joined the group after that and also idolized Lucy, understood the smiling issue and the rest.

The seventh and eighth was Wendy Marvell, also known as the sky princess for her sky dragon slaying magic, and Charles, a female exceed, the newest members of the group. They joined a year back when Lucy found Wendy being carried by Charles and collapsed on the ground. When Lucy saw them, she sprinted towards them and put Wendy on her arms, Charles placing a paw on Wendy's feet and told her she was running away from her father. Lucy was shocked when Charles said she never smiled since 3 years when her father changed. When Wendy looked up she saw Lucy and told her to just leave her there so she can walk away with Charles. Lucy just placed her forehead in Wendy's, which shocked both her and Charles, and began telling her _"Why walk away when you can just walk in with me. Walk to your new home where you will feel welcomed and loved and stop running away from your old home and still feel the pain and misery. Come home with me, dismiss that pain, and smile." _Wendy saw those caring eyes and smiled the biggest smile she could muster and hugged Lucy. Right when Wendy pulled away from Lucy, Charles tackled Lucy to the ground and cried, shouting 'THANK YOU' while hugging her as tight as she could. She couldn't believe that Wendy smiled again, and was incredibly happy. She and Wendy were shocked when the rest of the group told them about Lucy never smiling. They were shocked to think that Lucy made someone else smile but not herself, even the group was shocked. Wendy and Charles joined the group after and like all of them, they loved Lucy and idolized her too.

They all looked forward to the day she smiled again.

Back to the principle's office is a fuming Lucy and the whole group behind her, just as enraged as she is. "WHY DO YOU HAVE TO DO THIS!? CANT WE JUST STAY TO THE WAY THINGS ARE RIGHT NOW!? WHY THE FUCK WITH THE SUDDEN CHANGE!?" Erza shouted, a dark aura spreading around her. The principle just sighed and just explained once again. "Look girls, I know you don't want this—"

"HELL YEAH WE DON'T! THIS IS AN ALL-GIRLS SCHOOL FOR CHRIST SAKE!" Charles shouted and the principle just continued.

"—but, Fairy high is running out of insurance and we needed a way to keep it open so we just decided to blend fairy high with the all-boys school in magnolia, who has the same problem as us, tail high. Please understand that not all boys are—"

"SELFISH, UNCARING, IRRESPONSIBLE, ANNOYING, HIDEOUS, MOTHERFUCKING ASSHOLES, JERKS, IDIOTS, AND BASTARDS!? I DON'T FUCKING THINK SO!" Lucy cut her out as Mirajane tried to calm her down.

It didn't work.

Lucy lifted up the table in one hand with ease and threw it out the window beside it, her eyes shadowed by her bangs and grabbed the principle's collar. She growled at her and lifted her head, her face showing a straight one and spoke again, her voice filled with venom but quiet. "Look you old hag, you're just damn lucky I spared your life, cause you would have just been buried alive. If I see even one girl hurt by those assholes, you are fleeing to hell with them. You might not know, but you might just consider yourself saved by heaven because this plan is certainly in other words-messing with _**us**_." She let go and pushed her, gesturing the girls towards the door as a sign to start leaving. The girls glared at the principle one more time and went out the door, leaving the paled face woman to fall back in her seat and faint.

On the way home, Lucy, and sometimes Erza or Mirajane, would knock down every tree they walked past. Charles would try but just destroyed one sampling.

She was proud about it.

"This is so motherfucking stupid." Lisanna said as she opened the door for the girls. "Don't curse Lisanna." Mirajane said, trying to hide her anger as well, but the trees she knocked down were proof that she wasn't really doing a good job about it. "I'm 15 and in too much of a bad mood to not do so!" Lisanna shouted as she plopped down the couch. "Wendy is here you know. Her mind is still too innocent for that." Levy said as she sat down next to Lisanna. "It's okay guys, I did promise I won't curse until I turn 14 next year, and I am already used to you guys cursing so no biggie." Wendy said as she helped Mirajane in cooking dinner. Erza sat in a chair with a strawberry cake in her hands. "This joining with a delinquent school is going to take away poor Wendy's innocence." Erza said as Charles hummed and nod her head in approval. "I'm worried for Wendy." Charles said.

"I'm worried for Lucy-chan!" they all turned their head towards the voice and saw that it belongs to Juvia. "Lucy-chan had taken it very hard with them and I'm worried that she might be sad again! I know she is fearless and strong, but I can never miss the sadness in her eyes when she looks at even one male! I don't want that! I truly disapprove of it! I don't want to hear her cry again at night when she remembers her past, her past that can only be triggered by a single sight, a single glance at a boy! I—"

"Juvia, don't cry, it's okay." They all looked at the owner of the voice, who is none other than Lucy, standing at the last step of the stairway. She walked up to Juvia and hugged her, Juvia's favorite way to touch Lucy. "I just can't stand hearing you hurting, I just can't!" Lucy pulled away and looked at her with those caring eyes, _those_ caring eyes that changed everyone's life, and said "I never approved this one bit Juvia, not even the slightest. But if it means to stay educated so we can keep our lives going, we have to agree. Juvia, if that hell of a principle didn't give us a scholarship, I couldn't have kept you guys alive and well. I love you guys so I am going to take that risk for all of you, you understand?" Juvia sniffed and Lucy rubbed the tear that was coming out of the bluenette's eyes. She nodded and hugged her again. Everyone else started crying and hugging Lucy too. It was true, their group was given a scholarship to the school and it was because of Lucy's hard work. Their heroine just hugged them back with a straight face and continued.

"But that doesn't mean we can't beat the living daylights out of them."

Everyone looked up at her and smirked, even Wendy. "Our group is known through the whole school, and when they find out and mess with us, they will never see it coming. Heck they won't see at all when I pop their eyes out!" Everyone started giggling, excluding Lucy. "You know why girls?" the girls and exceed stopped giggling and smirked again, ready to say their motto. They all said in unison,

"Boys mess with us, they will pay, because Hell is our way!"


	2. Fairy Tail?

_*Flashback* In Lucy's POV_

_That day ruined me, it ruined __**every part**__ of my body._

_Let alone my heart._

_Why?_

_I looked at the horizon and saw a pink-haired boy running towards me. "Luce!" was all I heard before the world went black again and showed me, 9 year old me, running in the rain, crying. Why was I crying? I know why. I know and remember it too well….._

_Too well….._

_I saw myself run towards a house. I opened it and saw nothing, every nook and cranny, every corner is empty._

_Just leaving a single box in the center of the room._

_I saw myself open the box and saw a necklace, a beautiful golden necklace shaped as a heart, a locket, inside a picture of him and me, hands on each other's shoulders and both of us raising a peace sign, smiling._

_Rare._

_I watched my crying figure until the world started going black again. I was back before I knew it, but not before I heard my little self whisper into the darkness…._

"_Natsu….."_

_*End of flashback*End of Lucy's POV_

Lucy woke up to the sound of her alarm clock and sit up straight, groaning. "Damn." She cursed out before taking a glance at the 'shitty thing' that woke her up from her slumber.

7:00

.

.

.

.

.

"HOLY SHIT!" everyone woke up when they heard the blonde shrieking. They all groaned and took a look at their alarm clocks.

1…

2…

3…

"SHIT!" Everyone cursed out except Wendy and quickly got up from their beds, rummaging inside their rooms and whispering curses the whole time. Everyone all took a quick bath, brushed their teeth, and took out and wore the first outfit they saw from their closets. It was the first day of this horrid year where they will all join schools with Tail high, now with their school, is called Fairy Tail high. They were happy that they can choose their own clothes to wear to school, not some crappy uniform.

Lucy was already at the car, leaning against the driver's door with an irritated scowl on her face and was wearing black, rough jeans matching her fingerless gloves, along with a strapless dark purple dress-shirt with a blue sleeveless bolero covering her back and shoulders until her chest height and black 15 inch combat boots. In other words, she looks badass. In her right hand was her BH sign and she was covering it in her combat gloves so that at a guy's first bad approach to her, their ass will be kicked worry free.

Everyone soon sprang out the doorways and ran inside the car, all sighing in relief that they got ready in just 15 minutes.

Lucy was now in the driver's seat in the school parking lot, waiting for that woman that was supposed to be their tour guide in the new school. Yup, now that their schools were joined with the delinquents', they were all transferred into one new school building that really awed the girls, excluding Lucy, Erza and Charles.

The purple-haired woman appeared out of nowhere and ran towards them, to be more accurate, towards Lucy. They all knew who she was and she was Laki, the school secretary. She was one of the people that would understand the pain they have been through, and always found a way to help them.

"Lucy! Girls! You're finally here I see!" she said as they all gave the older woman a hug. "Hello Miss Laki! How was your summer break?" Levy asked. "One of the best I had in years! But my mood died down a few weeks back when I found out our all-girls school will be joining one full of delinquents!"

"I KNOW RIGHT?!" Erza and Charles said as Mirajane and Wendy shushed them.

"Yup! I lost my reason for working here and I can't really resign because of my stupid contract." No wonder. The reason Miss Laki was working there was because of the fact that she too, had a bad past with boys and despised them, but now she was stuck seeing them for 2 more years. "Well, we will have to do this real fast now don't we? Come on, time to show you girls around." The girls all walked with Miss Laki into the school campus.

The campus was pretty big and spacious, the girls sighing in relief that it was enough space for them to keep their distance from boys. The exceeds all have their own class at the school roof, which Charles wasn't really satisfied with since she has sensitive skin against sunlight but resisted it anyway. They all wondered why they shouldn't be in class after Miss Laki showed them every classroom and after showing their new club room. She seemed to notice their confused and worried faces, because she spoke. "Today's classes are all closed up for now, you can just hang out in your clubroom. But after lunch, everyone has to go to the gym because there will be the testing of your magic to see which class rank you're gonna be in."

"Class rank?" Wendy asked.

"Yes, our school didn't have it before because we were too poor to buy a magic measure lacrima. Today you will give your best shots at it and whatever score you have, you will be put in either the S-class rank, A-class rank and so on until D-class rank." Miss Laki explained. "I'm pretty sure Lucy will have the highest score this year. I'm rooting for you Lucy!" "Thank you Miss Laki." Lucy thanked her and they all went to their new club room.

Like their old club room, it has a couch but the new one is larger. They all have their own areas where they could put anything they like in it, they all liked it when they found out the new one had more space. "Well, this school's something." Levy said as she plopped down on her area where she was planning on putting all her books in. "YUP! I have my very own space to put all my stuffed animals in!" Lisanna said as she happily jumped around her area like a five-year old. "And I can always put any stuff here, as long as there is a picture of Lucy-chan in the middle!" Juvia said as she raised her hands in the air already loving her spot. "I'm putting some of my armors in mine. What about you Wendy? Charles?" Erza asked as she prepared a list of armors she was gonna store in her territory. "Just my usual stuff, also with a picture of Lucy-nee-chan in the middle like Juvia-san suggested." Wendy said. "I agree whole-heartedly!" Charles raised a paw for assurance, she really wanted her idol to always be in her memory here. "Mira-nee? Don't you think you should put all the dresses you designed in your area?" Lisanna asked her big sister. "OMG! YES! THANK YOU LISANNA! And like everyone else, I also want to see my idol's face every day so I will put Lucy's picture up too!"

"Us too!" Lisanna, Erza and Levy said in unison. They all looked in their idol's direction only to see her wearing headphones listening to music, her back facing them. "Shhhhh!" Mirajane said as she tip-toed slowly to Lucy, the others following as they already know what was in their devious teammate's mind.

They all gathered up slowly and was about to pounce when Lucy beat them into it. They all got tackled to the ground by Lucy herself and she looked down on them with her caring eyes but straight face. "Aha! So you were all trying to surprise me!" she said, pointing at them as they all started crying animatedly. "Our surprise is ruined!" the others agreed crying dramatically as Lucy just ruffled all their hairs, Lucy being gentle a bit with Wendy's. "We love you Lucy!" They all said in unison as Lucy just stared at them with her caring eyes as she hugged them, trying to force a smile on her face but couldn't. "I love you guys too. I will always love you." Although she does, she just can't seem to grant their wish.

_*a few hours later*_

"Girls we have to go to the gym now." Lucy informed the girls as they all stood up from their area and walked out the club room.

They were about to enter the gym doors when a guy filled with piercings on his body blocked their way. Lucy was already pissed off seeing this guy and tried not to strangle the male stranger and just said "Just get out of the way. Are you allergic to doors or something?" the man just chuckled and that was raising her temper bar. "Well why would a woman like you come to this school?" she didn't focus on the rest of his words, but on the words _'woman like you'._

'_woman like you'_ and that was her breaking point and directly punched him in the face, making him burst inside the gym doors and into the wall a few meters away. Lucy and the group went inside and everyone's eyes fell onto Lucy. The boys were all shocked but the girls were just calm but frightened, they already knew about the BH gang.

Lucy hated those words, those were one of the words spoken on _that _day, and she can't take it. The girls were shocked not at Lucy, the reason she punched them was what they were shocked about. They knew about her past, and those words are one of the reasons why she couldn't smile anymore, why she was completely _broken_.

The girls were enraged, but not as enraged as Juvia. She was about to slice her water through the man when Lucy lifted her hand up to stop her attempt. "No Juvia, it's okay."

"But—!"

"Juvia, its fine. Let's go, we can beat the shit out of this guy later." The girls all glared at the man and he raised the finger on them, but they ignored it as they went through the crowd of mage students and finally found a spot on the front. They all looked at a big barrier which is empty inside, but has a little ball in the center and on top of it was the number 0.

Lucy guessed that this was the magic measure lacrima.

"Hello brats! I'm master Makarov." They all turned their heads to the little old man standing outside the barrier. "Today will be our magic testing ceremony and I would say that I'm glad to meet you guys again! And also nice to meet you girls!" the old man said. 'Not nice meeting you at all asshole' the girls thought except Wendy and kept on listening. "Alright! Today we will all start our magic testing by clubs and groups! We will all be starting with the 2 schools' most popular club! And to make it fun, we all set up a little competition between them too! The most powerful between the two will get no homework for a month!" The girls smirked. "Ohoho! Now I'm in on this!" Levy said as she twirled with her pen, smirking. "Now let us start our magic testing and little competition!"

"PLEASE WELCOME! BB AND BH! CLUBS PLEASE COME AND LEADERS LEAD FORWARD!" Makarov shouted.

Lucy came forward and the rest of the group trailed after her. When the rest of the group got there they looked at their left to see their opposing team. Right then and there, Lucy was frozen. Right by her left side was a man with pink hair, wearing a black jacket. She was stunned, not him. Please tell me it's not _him._ But then the scarf around his neck proved it, that scarf.

She whispered but no one heard nor notice. "Natsu…"


	3. Him, and the competition

_Why is he here? Is he really here glaring at me right now? Guess he doesn't recognize me huh? Guess he really didn't care at all. I was actually right all along. Does the world hate me too much to make me suffer like this? Does it? I've finally gotten over years of endless tears, but now this happens? I don't want it to come back, but why is it so tempting to do it right here and now?_

Lucy thought and just stared back at him with her signature straight face. The girls were just examining the team beside them. They all glared when they immediately recognized one of them as the pierced man that insulted Lucy earlier. He glared right back, his nose still having a bit of blood on it. Another one of them was a man with a tattoo on the right side of his face and has blue hair. Another was a big man with a lightning scar in his right eye and has blonde hair. The other one was a guy with black hair and has ruby red eyes, just like the pierced one, with an exceed by his side. The other was Wendy's age with black hair and looks ready to fight. One was a raven-haired boy and seems like he's trying to NOT unbutton his shirt, what? Levy's gaze was still upon them when she felt a soft poke on her shoulder, and then turned to see that it was Mirajane, pointing at something, or better yet, someone. She looked confused at first, but when she turned her head, she gasped.

'_Oh no' _she thought. _'Lu-chan…..'_

Meanwhile, Lucy was having a glaring session with the pink-haired man. He finally started speaking, "Are you the one responsible for my friend's broken face over there?" she looked at where he gestured to and answered, "If you mean that asshole whose face and body is fully loaded with all that metal shit, then I would gladly say yes, yes I am responsible for that." She replied with a hint of smirking in her words, but of course, nothing happened. The boys snickered and the pierced man glared at them, then she looked back to see that he was still glaring at her and they continued. The girls however, can never miss the sadness they saw on their leader's eyes, especially Juvia. Juvia was about to cut their little leader-leader glaring moment when the Master beat them to it. "Let's start with young ones! First will be Romeo Conbolt and next is Wendy Marvell!"

Lucy and the others have already turned their attention to the magic testing, except the pink-haired man whose glare suddenly become a stare. Does he actually know this girl before? She looks so familiar, in fact he thinks he actually knows her, but for now, they are enemies, opponents, and they should act like it. He turned his onyx eyes back to the barrier, but little did he know, Lucy was secretly watching in the corner of her eyes.

Romeo was finally inside the barrier and did breathing exercises, he really needs to stop tensing up. He looked up to his leader and nodded, now focusing on his magic. He raised his hands up in the air and made his biggest flame, then threw it at the MML with a shout "FLAME THROWER!". It hit the MML with a crash and everyone was ready to see his score. As the dust cleared up it was already clear for everyone to see that his score was '32789'. Everyone and his club cheered of course, except the opposing team.

"Top that." Lucy heard the pink man mumble. She mumbled back. "Gladly. Wendy! Your turn!" Lucy told her as Wendy was straightening her ponytail, black tank top and shorts, showing off her purple BH sign right under her left thigh, giving Lucy one thumbs up and smirked. Lucy nodded as a response and then Wendy made her way to the barrier. "Now we have Wendy Marvell! Can she top a score that high?" Wendy smirked and 'ate' some of the air around her. However, only the club knows this, and everyone else thought she was taking in deep breaths. It was silent for a while until a powerful air aura surrounded her and she just started to run and shouted "SKY DRAGON'S ROAR!". Powerful gusts of air escaped her mouth and was like the most beautiful side tornado everyone has ever seen as it flew across the barrier and hit the MML. It was most likely dusty again, and when it cleared up, they saw a smirking Wendy with hands on her hips, leaning against the MML that had a score above it that said '40000'. "Topped it." She said and everyone started cheering. The boys just gawked at what they just saw. 'ANOTHER DRAGON SLAYER?!' the pink-haired man thought. These girls are gonna be hard to beat, he thought.

He smirked. 'Wait till it's my turn'

_*later*_

"It looks like BH is winning! Let's take a look at the magic testing board so far." Master announced.

_**TESTING RESULTS**_

_Romeo Conbolt-32879_

_Wendy Marvell-40000_

_Rouge Cheney-49378_

_Lisanna Strauss-49878_

_Gajeel Redfox-58000_

_Levy McGarden-64999_

_Laxus Dreyer-70000_

_Mirajane Strauss-80274_

_Jellal Fernandes-76374_

_Erza Scarlet-80274_

_Gray Fullbuster-57478_

_Juvia Loxar-57632_

The BB group couldn't believe what is happening. They were losing to FEMALES! Their leader can't believe it either. They have been champions for years, but with this happening, they are gonna lose it for sure. A blue exceed was making its way to its owner and finally spotted him. He flew up to him and put a paw on his shoulder, causing the pink-haired man to glance, smiling when he saw his favorite exceed. "Hi Happy, were losing." He let out a sigh. "Aye! They're Powerful! But don't worry! I bet you can beat their Leader!" the blue-furred feline encouraged his foster-father. "I don't know Happy, if her members are that strong then she must be stronger." He pointed out, they won't pick her as the leader if she isn't powerful right? "Nah! Maybe she is just a weakling! You will totally beat her up!" The man just chuckled at his furry friend.

Behind them is a fuming Charles, Juvia and Lisanna. "How dare that he-cat insult Lucy-chan! I'm gonna rip him to shreds!" Charles said as she spread out her sharp wings. "I'm gonna drown that cat! How dare he!" Juvia said as she formed balls of water in her hands, a dark aura radiating off her. "He won't even remember what he said when I'm done with him!" Lisanna said as she turned herself into a wolf. The three of them were about to kill a frightened Happy behind an enraged pink-haired man when a hand was in between the man and three angered females.

Lucy was facing the female's side and took one glance at the man on her shoulder. He saw something in her eyes, which resembled…..sadness? He can't put a finger on it. Lucy looked back at them and started walking forward, her arm still stretched out so that she can take the girls along with it. Charles pushed her hand away and looked at Lucy. "Lucy-chan! Why are you taking us away from them?! They called you weak and that he can beat you up! I don't want them to say that! He—" "Do you believe them?" Charles was shocked and after a moment she shook her head. "Then who do you believe in?" Charles looked up at Lucy "I believe in you." "Why?" "Because you are strong and fearless, and a kind-hearted person. I believe you can fight, I believe that you will be able to show them that you are stronger, even stronger than the gods. I believe…..that you will find a way to smile again, Lucy-chan." Charles said, little teardrops coming out of her eyes. Lucy's caring eyes made the three girls smile and hugged her, then replied to Charles. "Then don't believe that I will lose, okay?" "Yes!" They were having a hug fest when the Master spoke again,

"Alright! It's the Leaders' turns!"

Lucy was waiting for this, she wanted to confirm it once and for all, if it really was him. If it _was_ him.

She wants to know.

"First up! It is,"

Here it goes.

"Natsu Dragneel!" well shit.

It's him.

Well, karma and fate are two different bitches now aren't they?


	4. Memory

_Lucy's POV_

Natsu started making his way towards the barrier. I can't peel my eyes off of him, but I managed, and always can, to keep a straight face. He took one last glance at me the moment he entered the barrier, all hyped up and ready. I certainly didn't want a competition but guess what happened? This happened. I saw one of the living nightmares coming back to my life just because they're in my school, just bullshit. And that asshole just smirked at me like it was nothing, unlucky me, I can't smirk back….

And he caused it.

"ALRIGHT! LEADER OF THE BB CLUB! TEST YOUR MAGIC!" Makarov announced. I looked at his team and they were all glaring daggers at MY girls. They looked like they used their full power, guess they were pissed that we didn't. That's just a way of telling them that our full power is much, MUCH stronger, that's how my training goes. Let's just see…..

Natsu Dragneel.

_Natsu's POV_

She looks so familiar. I don't think I remembered her but I know that I did meet her! I really shouldn't think about that right now, it's my turn for magic testing.

Once again I smirked, this is totally our win.

After Master announced my turn, I quickly got into a battle stance. I looked around the gym outside the barrier then my eyes found chocolate brown ones glaring at MY team. I don't know who this chick is but first she punches Gajeel straight in the face, then now she glares at my group, MY family.

I looked back at the MML and sprinted towards it. I started swaying my arms in the air and shouted as fire started to encircle my fists. "FIRE DRAGON'S…" I pumped up my fist.

"…IRON FIST!" my fist collided with the MML, crashing it into tiny bits. It wasn't really my best move but it's one of my powerful ones though. I smirked in victory. My impact on it must have been real hard because it took almost 5 minutes for it to recover, along with the dust and smoke that covered the whole barrier. After that I looked at everyone, their jaws dropped when it was real clear so I took a look at my score.

'57547453' Now, NO ONE can top that.

I looked over their team expecting to see the looks on their faces extremely priceless.

Well, it's the exact opposite.

I can't believe this, they are SMIRKING! That's supposed to be MY expression, NOT THEIRS! What the hell is on their minds that they will actually feel VICTORIOUS. What really confuses me is that only the team members are smirking, but why not the Leader. That blonde is incredibly suspicious, and now that I think about it she looks like…like…her.

But is that really her?

"NOW THAT IS A SCORE! DO YOU THINK THE BH LEADER CAN TOP THAT STUDENTS?! LAST BUT NOT LEAST…" no it can't be her.

"LUCY ASHLEY!"

_Normal POV_

The girls are over confident now, not just because they will have the first month of no homework, but they also have extreme faith in their Leader. 'They have no idea' the girls thought as the devious smirks were still plastered across their faces.

Lucy made her way to the barrier, ignoring the cheers and boos that covered her eardrums. On her way to the barrier, she exchanged glances from Natsu, who was now finished with his turn and making his way out of the barrier. The same as always, Lucy kept her straight face on and tried not to show a hint of sadness in her eyes. Little did she know she was failing miserably. When she entered, she kept at least 30ft away from the MML and just crossed her arms under her bust, her eyes covered by her bangs.

Everyone waited for what was about to happen, and Lucy didn't do anything. About a few seconds later 4 circles appeared behind her, getting bigger every second. Lucy suddenly put both of her arms sideward. "Key wheel!" 2 wheels appeared beside Lucy and disappeared after a second, revealing her hands, holding 2 keys in each one. Lucy crossed her arms over her chest and chanted "Power granted unto me by the gods of the elements, I open thee!" she throw the keys in the air, 1 key landing on each circle, and the spheres started glowing. She raised one arm in front of her, the other falling on her side, and shouted. "ELEMENTAL UNISON RAID!" the spheres released beams of blinding light on each one and shot for the MML. Everyone became blinded by the brightness and covered their eyes. When they were sure that they can see clearly again, they opened their eyes. Everybody's jaws dropped at the sight of the score, even the Master and the girls' principle. Everyone stared wide-eyed at the score in front of them, except the girls, having a hard time to believe it. EXTREMELY hard time.

'999999999999999999999999999999999999' was shown right in front of their faces. They were more shocked to see that she even SHIELDED the inside of the barrier from her own attack.

"Did we forget to mention that that was her lowest attack!?" Levy shouted out which made a few students pale and others smack their heads in the floor. "T-THA-THA-THAT WAS A-AMAZING!" Master announced, free from his shocked trance. Everybody started cheering, except the opposing teams which is still staring in the score in disbelief. "They actually don't call her the Celestial Goddess for nothing." The girls' principle said. "Looks like we have a winner Makarov." "AYE!" Master said. "BH WINS!" The girls cheered at their victory. Natsu's eyes still didn't leave the barrier, especially the blonde-haired girl. He watched as she lowered the shield and made her way out of the barrier into the arms of her overjoyed friends.

"LU-CHAN! WE WON!" Levy said as she tackled Lucy to the ground making her let out a small 'eep' and snuggled in her chest. "Lucy-chan! You won! WE WON!" Charles said as she plopped into Lucy's hair. "What did I say Charles?" Charles started to cry anime style "IM SORRY I EVER DOUBTED YOU! UWAAAHH!" Lucy pulled away from Levy and sat up straight, removing a dramatic Charles in her hair. "Don't cry. We don't need another Juvia in this group." Everyone snickered as Juvia let out a 'HEY!' and puffed her cheeks out in frustration. "Just kidding. And Charles, this isn't a war, don't cry about something like this. This isn't supposed to be a competition anyway. It's just supposed to tell us what class rank were in." Lucy said as she rubbed Charles wet face. Charles raised a paw "I BET 5 WHISKERS SHE'S GONNA BE IN S-CLASS!" everyone laughed at Charles's little remark, excluding Lucy, and started cheering that they at least had no homework for their first month.

Lucy stood up and looked for a certain purple-haired secretary. She wanted to know if they can leave now since their turns are done, being surrounded by the opposite gender is already making her feel a bit nauseous. In fact, being around _him_ makes her want to puke up almost everything inside her. She was right in the middle of her thoughts and search when she heard someone call her surname. "Ashley!" the girls including Lucy turned their heads towards the voice and saw that it was none other than _him, _

Natsu Dragneel.

He stormed over to them, looking pissed and irritated. "That was supposed to be OUR win!" he yelled at her, his team right behind him, right in front of her. She blinked.

"You're not deaf or blind right?"

"HELL NO!"

"Then I guess you're just too dumb to understand when somebody, *cough* master *cough*, says 'BH wins!'. And here I thought he was just too overconfident. Actually, he's dumb too, no common sense if I might add." Both their teams just snickered as steam seems to be coming out of Natsu's ears. She raised a brow at him and when she got no response, she just lowered her head and sighed.

"I don't have time for this. Charles, please look for Miss Laki and ask her if we can leave. I want to go home and not stay here and continue talking to….this." She emphasized the word 'this' and when Charles was just about to take off, she gasped to see Lucy holding Natsu's wrist which is just about a few inches from her face. Lucy looked up, her straight face still in place. "Don't get your hopes up, I still have reflexes." Lucy let go of his wrist, harshly, and headed for the gym doors.

"I have received enough pain, I don't need more." She whispered to herself and quickened her pace.

"Let's go home." "But we still didn't ask Miss La—" "I don't give a shit about it. Let's just go home." Lucy kept walking ahead, the girls trailing after her after glaring at Natsu.

The moment they left the school building, nobody was aware of the blonde-haired girl, releasing a single teardrop from her eye, covered by her golden locks.

* * *

><p><em>*The girls' house*<em>

"THEY ARE SO DAMN LUCKY I DIDN'T CUT OFF THEIR HEADS FOR THAT! HOW DARE THAT NATSU TRY TO PUNCH MY LUCY!" Erza shouted as she paced around the living room, completely enraged at the moment, you can tell. "Ahem, correction: OUR Lucy!" Charles said as she trained herself, and letting out her anger, by slicing iron trays behind the lavender couch where an irritated Lisanna, shocked Levy, and furious Mirajane is sitting. "Can someone please check on Wendy outside?" Charles said as she crashed at the couch's arm rest. "S-sure." Mirajane said as she tried to hide her rage and proceeded towards the shattered window, courtesy of an angry Charles, and looked out. "She's punching the tree a little slower now, but by the looks of it, it can fall to its side any minute now, and she has just been there for 3 minutes." She muttered the last part, sighed and went towards the kitchen to get herself a drink. *CRASH!* The door slammed open, revealing a sweaty and frowning Wendy. In the background, you can clearly see a tree half broken with its side over an angry old man shouting 'ANIMA!'. "I'm done." Those words were what she said before making her way to the kitchen too.

Levy turned her head to see Juvia with a worried expression. "Juvia? What's wrong?" Juvia shook her head and looked towards Levy. "She's crying." Levy flinched at the statement, but she understood. "Why does the world keep putting her in problems?" She asked as she stared at the floor. "We will never find out, but she will." Levy looked up to see Juvia smiling at her, but sadly. Levy sighed and smiled back, nodding her head. "She will….." She hopes.

Lucy can't stop crying as she looked at the locket in her hands. This thing reminded her about everything, how it all happened. More tears streamed down her face as she felt it again like it was yesterday…

_*Flashback* In Lucy's POV_

_I woke up to the sun's heat resting upon my face. I groaned and moved to my side. I opened my eyes a bit and saw my calendar. My eyes widened and a gigantic grin spread across my cheeks as I stood up and excitedly crossed out today's date while reading it, giggling at my handwriting._

'_July 1 X786' under it is my scribbled note saying 'MY 9__th__ BIRTHDAY!'_

_I squealed in excitement as I thought about all the good things that I might do today. Maybe we will go to the beach or just stay here and have a relaxing and simple birthday party, and of course, I want to spend it with Na—_

_I really wished I didn't open the door then maybe I still won't be frozen in place with tears streaming down my face._

_The scene in front of me is enough to say that terrifying is an understatement. My mother is in the floor, beaten unconscious with my father right in front of her, kicking her in the stomach making more blood spit out of her mouth while yelling "YOU BITCH! WHY SHOULD YOU WOMEN MAKE ALL THE MOTHERFUCKING DECISIONS!? I WANT TO MAKE THEM AND I WILL! ALONE! BURN IN HELL YOU WHORE! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU ALL!" "DADDY!" I shouted out as I ran towards my mother, holding her in my arms._

"_What are you doing Daddy!? Why are you hurting Mommy!?" I screamed at him as he stopped kicking and started growling at me. He slapped me across the face and made me squirm in pain, shivering at his cold response. "SHUT UP YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING BRAT! YOU ARE JUST LIKE YOUR SHITTY HELL OF A MOTHER! STING GET THIS LITTLE MIDGET OFF MY HOUSE RIGHT NOW! I DON'T WANNA SEE THIS GIRL'S FACE AROUND HERE! I CANT STAND HER CRAPPY—" Big brother stepped inside the living room and cut him short "Keep your pants on dad, I got it." He started to lift me up on his shoulder and I just started kicking and punching while crying out for my mother. "MOMMY! MOMMY! NII-SAN! PUT ME DOWN! MOMMY! PLEASE! MOMMY!" "STING! GET THAT LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW!" Daddy yelled out and Sting's grip on me tightened._

_He brought me outside and threw me, just like that. What is wrong with him!? "WHAT ARE YOU DOING NII-SAN!? WHY IS DADDY TRYING TO KILL MOMMY!? WHY ARE YOU THROWING ME OUT!? WHY ARE YOU DOING ALL THIS!?" I just stared at the ground with my knees and hands on it. Not long before I felt him wrap his finger in my chin and lifted my head up at him, harshly. "That's simple my little sister. I want the Heartfilia corporations to be in MY hands, not YOURS." My eyes widened in disbelief. He is doing all this…for…that?_

"_Our mother wants YOU to run it, I never understood why she would want a woman like you to run it." My lips trembled as he continued talking. "You weak, stupid, filthy excuse for a human being. In fact, all of you women are." I felt myself flinch and glare at him. "What…happened…to…you…nii-san?" he smirked and held my head up higher. He leaned in closer to my ear. I can feel his hot and disgusting breath blow against my skin. "I learned that women are pieces of shit like mom. And you." I can't take it anymore. He used Daddy against Mommy just so he could take over the family business, he called me shit, he called MOMMY shit. He insulted me, my loving parent, and used Daddy, how evil can this man get? _

_I slapped his hand away from my chin and punched him in the jaw. When he fell back I ran towards our gate. He shouted out to me "You have nowhere left to go bitch!" I just threw the finger at him and made my way to the gate. I steadily passed over it and ran towards the only person I got left._

_My best friend._

_I found the way to his house and continued running, I didn't care if my legs would feel pain, just don't fail me now! I have to see him. Tears continued to stream down my face as I continued to run through the forest. I found his house ahead and felt joy surround my body. I began to feel a foreboding feeling in my chest and stopped for a while to catch my breath. I clenched my chest and felt confused. Why do I feel like something bad is about to happen? Wait…no, it felt like it already happened. I continued to feel it until Sting's last words echoed around my head. 'You have nowhere left to go bitch!'. _

_Nowhere left to go…._

_Nowhere left…_

_Nowhere…_

_No…._

_NO!_

_I sprinted as fast as I can towards his house as it started raining, crying my heart out._

_He wouldn't do this to me right? He really won't right? NO! Please tell me he won't! God please don't tell me…_

_I burst through his door and tears started to flood my eyes._

…_..he left._

_Everything is gone. His little chair where we used to sit together and eat, his bed where I would sometimes read him a story and help him sleep, his cute circle shaped table where I would play food fight with him, gone. Nothing is left in his little house. _

_No him, no smiling face of his, no greeting hello from him._

_No him._

_No Natsu._

"_NATSUUUUU! NATSUUUUUUUU! PLEASE! PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE HERE! PLEASE TELL ME YOU STAYED!" I fell to my knees, my tears not even bothering to stop flowing. My hands clenched his floor tightly as if my life depended on it, tears still flowing and dripping down my cheeks. My painful sobs echoed through his empty house, but I didn't care._

_He left me….._

_He left me….right when I needed him the most._

_I didn't notice the small box that was sitting in the middle of the room before I looked up again. I wiped my tears and crawled over to the box. I lifted the lid and my hands immediately covered my mouth as I gasp in shock. I took out the item from the box and tears started to flow out my eyes again. It's….the locket…..we made…..together._

_I shouted and sobbed at the same time. I screamed his name again and again, but nothing, I didn't need an answer anyways._

_My voice felt numb after that. Pain, the perfect combination for sadness and anger, is what I feel now._

_I lost my mother.._

_My own brother, used my father….._

_And now my best friend….Natsu…_

_Left me, and our only piece of friendship and remembrance…._

_He wanted to forget me._

_Is this what men really are? Heartless, cruel bastards that play with your feelings then leave you just like that? Him? I don't even know if I could trust him anymore._

_He promised to stay with me, through thick and thin, he broke that promise._

_Natsu broke his promise. He looked down on me. Does he really think I would forget about him that easily while he can? Sick bastard. _

_A man. That's what he is. He is one of those horrible creatures, his kind makes me sick. He is just like my brother, a heartless monster. He was my best friend, officially one of my loved ones, until one day he leaves me, crying and heartbroken, just like my brother._

_I squeezed the locket and hugged it tightly to my chest, sobbing quietly. At least I have a remembrance. This picture inside is my last picture of him and me, I have to keep it._

_He left me…_

_He left me…_

_Natsu…_

_My best friend…_

_The one person I have grown to like…_

_No, love…_

_Left me…_

_I can't stop thinking about it, and to guess it all happened, that he left me, today…in my birthday._

_I made a vow to myself today, that I will train and learn magic, that I will grow strong and confident, that I will be fearless. I will show those __**men**__, I will show __**him**__, that women can beat them at anything. I now know how cruel men can be, how selfish…._

_And __**HE **__is one of them. Forgetting him is the best option now, just like how his option is for me._

_And my name, it won't suit me anymore._

_I'm not little happy-go-lucky, cheery princess Lucy Heartfilia anymore._

_I am Lucy __**Ashley**__, a fearless, tough and strong girl who from this day forward, despises men,_

_**All of them, even him.**_

_Oh how I wish I could forget him now…_

_But how?_

"_Natsu…"_

_*End of Flashback* End of Lucy's POV_

Lucy squeezed the Locket in her hands and wiped her eyes tears-free.

"How can I forget you….how?" She sighed. She decided she will answer that question…..another day.

She needed fresh air, Lucy ran a hand through her golden locks and made her way downstairs. Remembering that day, she knows it's what she needs right now.


	5. Tenohira

Lucy grabbed her combat boots, Locket in hand, put them on and made her way down the stairs. As Lucy stepped on the last step of the stairway, she looked up and was met with worried, and some teary, eyes looking at her. She rubbed her eyes to make sure that the last of her tears has fallen off. Crying in front of the girls? Not a good way to be approached.

"Lucy-nee-chan? Are you okay?" Wendy said as she walked over to her. Lucy's bangs covered her eyes for a minute and looked up again with her straight face on and nodded. "I'm perfectly fine Wendy. Girls, I'll be out to train for a while near the school campus in the forest part. I am pretty sure there is enough space for me there, so Erza…" Lucy faced Erza who was beside Wendy "take care of the girls while I'm gone please. I really don't want to come back 5 minutes later to see that Charles has lost her way home and ended up at the dumpster. Again." Everyone snickered at a pouting Charles that is mumbling an 'its Wendy's fault' as Erza giggled and nodded her head. "I will Lucy, don't worry. I will always be here for them and I will always be here for you." As Erza said the last words, Lucy's eyes widened.

'_I'll always be here for you Luce!'_

Lucy just nodded her head and dashed out of the room before one teardrop got released from her right eye. The girls looked at each other in worry and sighed. "Erza, when you graduate—"

"I know; I'll cut off BOTH the Principle AND the Master's heads."

He can't believe it. He doesn't. That girl can't be her, she can't be her.

Can she?

"Oi! Salamander!" Natsu snapped out of his thoughts as he looked up at his pierced friend. "What do you want Gajeel?" He said in a lazy voice, nearly growling, and removed his elbows from his knees and placed his hands behind his head as he leaned back at the couch, eyes not leaving the long haired man.

"Why are you making a fuss about our loss?" Gajeel asked as he sat beside him and sprawled out his legs as he let out a sigh. "We could beat them again you know."

"I'm not making a fuss over that, in fact I don't give two shits about it." He placed a hand over his eyes as he held his head up high. It was true, He didn't give a crap about their loss, but what she said made him think his current problem over.

'_I received enough pain. I don't need more.' _He heard her whisper. To him it was crystal clear. His dragon slaying enhanced hearing has really paid off.

Natsu started to think about the blonde. He didn't want to stress himself over this but he really wants to know…..to know…if it's _her._

Blonde hair…

Chocolate brown eyes…

Kind heart…

But her name…it's still possible even if it isn't her name right? At least her surname that is. Right?

No, it can't be her, that's what he thought. Everything was put in their places, but he knew that there was one thing, ONE thing missing…it was the most important part of the puzzle.

She never smiles…

The girl he knew was the one that could light up the whole day with her beautiful warm smile, the one that would beam up at everything. She was the sweet and happy-go-lucky kind of girl. This girl, however, is different.

This girl is a badass with powerful magic. She is caring towards her girls, but bitter towards every man known in the universe. She is wise and strong, fearless even. She has a thousand reasons to smile, yet she doesn't, what's up with her?

And what she whispered? What does it even mean?

'_I have received enough pain. I don't need more.'_

He doesn't know this girl. It's one thing he knows.

She isn't her.

"Natsu! Oi! Are you still alive!? Holy shit, don't tell me you're dead!" He flinched at the voice that intruded his mind but didn't care and removed his hand from his eyes standing up, shrugging. "I'll go take a walk. Tell Jellal to watch over Romeo for me." He said picking his pace and head towards the door, hearing his fellow dragon slayer mumble a 'whatever' and shut the door behind him.

He headed towards the forest just outside the school campus, he wanted to take a break from his mind debate. He knew which side won.

_*Outside the school campus, forest part* Lucy's POV_

I sighed out loud as I looked for a comfortable branch to sit on.

I passed by 14 trees so far none have any branches that actually aren't that wimpy and small. I didn't get frustrated though, just tired. I was too tired thinking about him that it made my eyes swell as well as some of my brain cells. I felt my senses tingle and stopped in my tracks, looking up.

I saw that I stopped in front of a gigantic and fully grown tree in all its glory. Its leaves are nature green, I can tell even if the moonlight wasn't enough to show its full color. I countered my attention towards the branches and saw that, unlike the other trees, they were all strong and sturdy. They even look a bit comfortable.

Perfect.

I climbed a few of them until I was a complete 30ft from the ground and rested on a branch its level.

I leaned back against the trunk and rearranged my position on the branch. I told the girls I was training. I would have trained but my mind is in too much of a frenzy right now to actually acknowledge that. After a few minutes of hearing nothing but my rugged breathing I started to feel a bit lonely. Without a second thought, I pulled out my emergency keys in my back pocket and took out a silver key. I have keys that I didn't keep in my key wheel, my most loyal ones. Some of them are boys but I didn't mind that, they were still my spirits, the spirits I have been with since birth. I swayed the silver key in the air and a cute little white dog-that somehow looks like a snowman-came out. It shook and waved at me.

"Hi Plue." I greeted and picked him up, placing him in my lap.

"Puuun pun!(Hi Lucy!)" I poked his nose and he just shook his head, shaking slightly.

"Puun pun pun?(Are you okay?)" I nodded at him and just placed the palm of my hand in his head, my thumb rubbing it every few seconds. "I'm fine Plue, don't worry."

"Pun puun pun pun?(Why did you call me?)" I shrugged. "I just felt lonely." He shook his head at me. "Puun puuun pun.(I thought you hate the opposite gender.)" I frowned.

"Plue, I love my spirits, men or not." I kissed his forehead lightly. "It will always stay that way. Don't worry, only Taurus pisses me off." He just giggled and lied down my lap.

"Pun puun. Pun pun pun?(I'm sleepy. Can you sing me a lullaby Lucy?" I just sighed and leaned back again, realizing I had gone a little distant when I leaned to kiss his forehead.

"Sure Plue. Which one this time?" I asked as I patted his head slowly.

"Pun.(Tenohira.)" I flinched a bit, but I managed not to let Plue notice. That song, _he _made it for me. As much as I want to say no because that song reminded me of his promise, his broken promise….

'_I'll always be here for you Luce!' That _promise…

No! I won't say no to Plue. I just have to bear it. I'll bear singing it, even if my voice reminds me of it.

"Okay."

_Natsu's POV_

I finally sorted out my thoughts, she isn't her.

_She isn't her._

But why do I have the feeling that she IS her? Why do I have the feeling that she WAS her? That she might have been like this now but not before?

No that's impossible. She is the kind of person who doesn't want to change. If she really is her, wouldn't she still be the cute and happy girl I knew?

I have to keep it together. She isn't her.

She isn't her!

She.

isnt.

he—

"_Dareka no tame dake ni namida o nagasu…(Only for someone else's sake,)" _her.

That voice…it's her voice!

"_Koto ga dekiru kimi dakedo…(you are able to shed tears but,)" _I ran towards her voice.

I kept running. She is really here!

"_Naiteru kao o mitero to waratte shimaunda…(when I see tears running down your face, I cant help but laugh.)" _I'm getting closer and closer…

I can feel it.

"_Kimi o aishite yokatta to…(I'm glad I'm in love with you…)"_

I paused when realization hit me. It was my song. I leaned against the tree and just listened.

Realizing what my song meant, I can't bear to face her.

"_Dakara douka semete kono te ga,"_

"_**(That's why,)"**_

"_Todoku kyouri ni ite hoshii"_

"_**(I want this hand to reach the distance)"**_

"_Namida nagasu toki wa kono te ga"_

"_**(So that when you cry,)"**_

"_Sore o sotto nuguu kara"_

"_**(this hand can gently wipe off your tears.)"**_

I clenched my fists as I smelt tears, but I didn't budge.

"_Dareka no tame dake ni namida o nagasu"_

"_**(Only for someone else's sake,)**_

"_Koto ga dekiru kimi dakedo"_

"_**(you are able to shed tears but,)"**_

"_Mousukoshi jibun jishin no tame ni namida o"_

"_**(Isn't it right to shed tears)"**_

"_Tsukatte mo ii nda yo?"_

"_**(a bit more for yourself?)"**_

I can tell, she did.

"_Dakara douka semete kono te ga,"_

"_**(That's why,)"**_

"_Todoku kyouri ni ite hoshii"_

"_**(I want this hand to reach the distance)"**_

"_Namida nagasu toki wa kono te ga"_

"_**(So that when you cry,)"**_

"_Sore o sotto nuguu kara"_

"_**(this hand can gently wipe off your tears.)"**_

I can hear her sobbing, my song was a lie.

"Dakara douka…" _"Dakara douka…"_

""(So somehow,)""

"_Soba….ni ite…(stay…with me…)"_

I fell on my knees. It was her, the scent was fresh. I can't smell her clearly, but her tears…

they are all I smell…fresh tears dripping, I can smell it.

I sprang up and ran towards her again, I can't miss my chance.

I can't miss my chance to see her again.

It was when I stopped at a big tree when the scent stopped. I looked for any sign of human, none. I checked the branches and the leaves, nothing.

She already left.

I missed my chance.

I missed her.

_Lucy's POV_

Fuck. I'm crying? Damn it.

Before Plue could notice, I sent him back to the spirit world. He was asleep anyway, I know he wouldn't notice. The moment he went back to his gate, I climbed the branches again and fled using air magic. My gate to the power of the Air gods were still open.

My magic is celestial magic but what I am using is not so different. Celestial magic allows me to have contracts with spirits. I had about 400+ spirits so far, but the ones most loyal to me is my zodiac keys, along with a few silver ones including Plue's, because they have been a gift from mom when I first learnt magic. This other kind of celestial magic I have however; this magic gives me the ability to make contracts with the gods. I can't summon them of course, that's impossible. Having contracts means having to use their magic and of course, their power. I made contracts with about a hundred gods but I still manage to use my spirits. I can keep the magic within me for at least 12 hours, till then, I use them to my liking. The way I used them in the magic testing is called 'Sphere Bonds'. Sphere Bonds allow me to use a few gates of the gods in a unison raid. I have to say that using that kind of magic will drain yours easily but for me, I have endless veins of magic. Shocking I know, got it when I got a contract with the gods of herbs.

I jumped and balanced myself mid-air to keep myself flying and to not fall into bloody murder. I spotted the house and by seeing that I am very emotionally drained right now, I decided to make a quick go.

"Key wheel." I chanted silently seeing that it is probably very late, people are probably having sweet dreams now. I held out my right hand while my left was still balancing me and my wheel appeared, my right hand now inside the center. The wheel disappeared a second later, releasing my hand with a key in it, a white bluish sphere in the center of it.

"Gate of the Swifts, I open thee! Telpo!" I whisper-shouted and Telpo appeared beside me in mid-air too. "Hi Lucy, long time no see." I just nodded at her and pointed towards the house. "I have to get home now, mind giving me a lift?" she smiled at me then nodded. I forgot to notice that Telpo actually looks so cute.

Telpo is about the size of a little girl with cheetah ears and tail while dressed in a cute orange Sunday dress with tiny frills on the edges. Her skin is a normal peach skin color and has a very cute personality. Yup, my spirits have personalities, I know.

Telpo held my hand and the next thing I knew, I was in my blue and purple bedroom already sitting on the edge of the bed with Telpo right beside me. "Is my work here done Lucy?" I nodded again and gave her a little ruffle on the hair making her giggle. She waved one last time at me and finally returned to the spirit world. I sighed and fell back towards my bed. I'm alone once again.

I sat up again to take off my combat boots and bolero and stood up to change into my PJ's, putting my bolero and boots in my shoe rack and side table on the way. Buttoning the last 3 holes up my pajama top, I hopped into my bed. Again.

I was just staring at my pillow for who knows how long, not noticing that the song was slowly creeping onto my head, making me doze off.

* * *

><p><em>*Flashback* <em>

"_Luce! You are such a crybaby!"_

"_Hey! It's just so sad okay? I can't help it! UWAH!"_

"_Lucy, remember the song?"_

"_Yeah! I really liked it!"_

"_I will sing it to you if you will quiet down!"_

"_Okay! Can I sing too?"_

"_Of course Luce! It IS our song after all."_

"_Yay!"_

"_Dakara douka semete kono te ga"_

"_Todoku kyouri ni ite hoshii"_

"_Namida nagasu toki wa kono te ga"_

"_Sore o sotto nuguu kara"_

"_Luce?"_

"_Hm?"_

"_Dakara douka…"_

* * *

><p>Unknown to Lucy, countless tears are already streaming down her closed eyes.<p>

"Soba..ni..ite"


	6. Encounters

Today is the real first day of school.

Today is the real day she will start learning with the opposite sex.

Today she will start her new school life in her new school.

Today she will see him. Again.

Lucy sighed and shrugged the thoughts off when she continued to put on her combat gloves and boots, completely ignoring the fact that her hair was still a big, messy…mess.

Grabbing her comb, she descended down the stairs after closing her bedroom door with her foot and met up with the rest of the girls who have absolutely beamed up faces.

Oh she knows those faces alright…evil purposes, as she like to call it.

"What's with the evil aura I'm sensing in this room?" The girls turned their heads towards the blond haired beauty who is combing her hair with a hand on her chin, not erasing the look on their faces. "Are you guys making a plan without me?" They just smirked and Mirajane, who was preparing their lunches, just giggled at her teammates' mischievous grins and raised her hand up, counting down.

"3"

"2"

"1"

"CONGRATULATIONS LUCY!"

"E-eh? EH!?" Lucy screeched as Charles and Juvia pounced on her, giggling like madwomen, followed by the whole house population. "Um eto, what is this about?" Lucy asked, struggling for air at her girls' frantic and suffocating bear hugs. "You're in the highest class!" Lisanna squealed happily.

Lucy blinked. "What?"

"You are an S-class with Erza and Mirajane! We got it from the mail just last night!" Levy beamed as she stood up first. "And probably the best!"

"We're so happy for you Lucy-nee-chan!" Wendy said as she helped everyone up, Lucy mentally thanking her for giving her air space.

"Then I would say thank you. But what about the others?" Lucy asked as she noticed that only Erza and Mirajane were mentioned.

"I'm an exceed so I don't have a class rank, but I of course still have MY classes, in the stinkin' rooftop." Charles mumbled the last part and the girls giggled, excluding Lucy who just shook her head at the female exceed.

"Me and Lisanna-san are B-class!" Wendy said jumping up and down and Lisanna just shook her head at the girl. "Ara ara, calm down Wendy."

"I am A-class and so is Juvia!" Levy said pointing at said girl who was having a determined look on her face with both her fists clenched in front of her. "I will make it to S-class after two months so I can finally be with Lucy-chan!" Juvia said as she raised her clenched fists up and down simultaneously, nodding her head in the process.

Lucy raised an eyebrow at Juvia's remark. "Two months?"

"Oh yeah, we forgot to tell you that it said in the letter that there will be another magic testing in two months. It is the final testing, and that is why our little Juvia here is very determined to the chance of finally being S-class." Erza said as she dusted the invisible dust off her armor, which Lucy frowned to when she noticed. "Erza?"

"Yes, Lucy?"

"Nothing. It's just that…you are wearing armor, again." Lucy deadpanned.

"Lucy…"

"I know, never mind what I said. I understand." Lucy nodded in her direction. "If you want to wear armor then go on, I don't have the right to judge."

"Lucy, it's fin—"

Lucy placed a hand on her shoulder.

"If you're still afraid, don't be." Lucy said in her understanding voice. "Wear you're armor if you want to, but you know when to take it off."

"Lucy, if you really don't want me to wear it I'll just take it o—"

"Showing you're weakness isn't a sin Erza, because it shows something else." Lucy moved her hand from her shoulder to her left chest, where the heart is placed. "It shows that you have no fear in losing, letting them out means fighting back at them, with this." Lucy patted it gently.

"What are you saying Lucy? Everyone has weaknesses, this is mine."

Lucy shook her head. "No Erza, I am not telling you that showing it means to lose it, I am simply telling you that showing it means you don't fear it." Erza looked up at her, confusion shown on her face.

"You are afraid of yourself being hurt. You are afraid of the weakness of being harmed, isn't that right Erza?" Erza nodded. "Erza, wearing armor all the time is hiding your weakness. To you, you might think that this armor will show that you are brave, but it doesn't Erza, it merely shows your fears that are radiating off that armor. It just shows that you are afraid. Erza, taking that off means you are fighting back, that your inner self is making your fear back off. I am not telling you-not _forcing _you-to lose your weakness Erza. Just don't be afraid, you want to be fearless don't you?" Her eyes widened.

"Then don't hide your weakness, don't hide _yourself_." Tears started to pool in the corner of Erza's eyes.

"Don't be afraid of yourself getting hurt Erza, we are here to protect you, and you protect us back. Right girls?"

"AYE!"

"Lucy?" She looked up at Lucy, eyes wide.

Lucy pulled her in for a hug. "Did you forget my words already Erza?"

Erza cracked up a smile, hugging her back. "I just remembered. I am such a fool for not acknowledging it until now. I am still a coward. Don't worry Lucy, I _will _be fearless." Lucy can't help but feel proud. "But before that, I would like to say it again, with a little favor." Erza nodded against her neck.

"_There is nothing to be afraid of_, so don't hide yourself." Erza smiled widely and changed to a smirk afterwards. "Already on it."

"You already changed did you?"

"Yup!"

"Hey! I want to hug Lucy-chan too!" They heard the girls shout.

Lucy pulled away, her arms still on Erza's back. "Who said you can't?"

"ME FIRST!" Charles said as she tackled Lucy to the ground, earning a small 'eep' from the blond girl as they crashed into the carpeted flooring.

"NO FAIR!" Juvia whined as she jumped on them, followed by the rest of the girls, excluding Erza who was still standing, giggling.

"E-erza! He-he-help me…" Lucy struggled to say, completely out of breath for the second time today.

Just how much strength did she actually made these girls have through training?

"Sure Lucy. Girls! Get up and hop in the car! We still have school so move it!" Erza shouted sternly, making the girls flinch and stood up, running out of the house into the car.

"Thank you E-erza…" Lucy said, trying to catch her breath as she helped her stand up.

"No problem Lucy. Let's go to school because well, we don't want to be late now do we?" Lucy nodded and walked outside. When she was out for about 5 seconds she heard the door close behind her, probably Erza. She found the car and raised her eyebrow when she saw that the girls were stuck in the car door frame.

"Um Erza?"

"On it."

Erza walked ahead of her and paused behind the girls bottoms that were sticking out of the backseat. In just a flash, they were all kicked inside the car, courtesy of Erza. As soon as Erza went inside, she noticed that Lucy was already in the driver's seat, tapping on the steering wheel.

"Everyone inside?"

"YUP!"

Lucy nodded and started the engine, adjusting her front-view-mirror. She leaned back in her seat and exhaled deeply.

Off to school, she just hopes he would keep his distance.

And with that, she stepped on the gear.

* * *

><p>"Ain't that Ashley over there?"<p>

Natsu looked over to where said girl is and saw the blonde-haired girl stepping out of a black mustang followed by the rest of the girls. She was wearing a bluish black tank top and a black miniskirt with leggings underneath, completed with the same black combat boots and fingerless gloves.

And her hair was down, which made him admit that she looked HOT.

"Hm. What about her Ice-brain?"

"Nothing. Just thought you would actually like to finish that punch you ALMOST pulled yesterday." The raven-haired boy shrugged and nudged his arm. "You gotta admit that she looks pretty hot, Flame-brain."

"Shut up."

He rolled his eyes and placed them once again on the blonde who seems to be in a middle of a tug-of-war battle between a blue-haired girl and a white exceed.

"I will walk Lucy-chan to class!" Charles exclaimed and pulled harder on Lucy's left arm.

"No I will!" Juvia retorted, pulling on Lucy's right arm.

"Ara ara, here we go again." Mirajane shook her head.

"Can't Lucy-nee-chan just go to class by herself?" Wendy asked only to be yelled at by the two girls.

"NO!"

"Um, Juvia, Charles, can you please let go of me?"

"Only if you will go to class with me!"

"No, YOU are going with ME!"

"No ME!"

"NO ME!"

"NO ME!"

"Enough!" Erza shouted as she pulled Charles away, Mirajane pulling Juvia. "Lucy can go to class alone, got it?" Juvia and Charles flinched at her stern tone and nodded their head up and down.

"Fine." Charles grumbled and looked back up at Lucy. "Can we go to class together later Lucy-chan?"

"Sure Charles."

"Me too!" Juvia said and raised her right hand.

-RRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG-

"Schedule anyone?" Levy asked.

"We have been informed by that old hag that we are separated into different classes and that we are already assigned in them. Juvia was supposed to have them. Juvia?" Erza and the girls turned their heads towards the bluenette who seems to be holding the schedule firmly on her left hand and a pen pointing at it in her right, looking back up at them in panic.

She quickly shoved the pen back in her pocket. "I wasn't doing anything! No, no! Nothing to see here! Schedule!? SCHEDULE!? Oh YEAH! Schedule! Here you go look at the schedule! Haha….." She waved her hands frantically in the air and held out the schedule to Erza like it was stuck to her palm or something, making the girls sweatdrop at her actions.

Erza just kept looking at Juvia suspiciously while reaching for the schedule. "Okay…um, let's see…" Erza took the schedule from Juvia's shaking hands and looked down at it. "Hmmmmm…"

_**CLASS SCHEDULE**_

_Morning: 8:00 – 9:00_

_S-class and B-class – Classroom 298 & 165_

_A-class and C-class – Classroom 177 & 254_

_D-class – Classroom 523_

_Exceeds – Rooftop_

Erza snickered at the last one and looked back at the girls who had confusion written on their faces.

"Lucy, me and Mirajane are off to room 298, Wendy and Lisanna are off to room 165. Levy and Juvia are going to room 177 and as for Charles…rooftop." The girls giggled at a groaning Charles who was slouching while clinging unto Lucy's ankle. "Why can't I go with Lucy-chan's or Wendy's class? So unfair." She mumbled, her face plastered on Lucy's boots.

"There is no other way Charles. Sorry. Everyone ready?" Lucy asked receiving a nod from the girls and a sulking Juvia and Charles.

"Off to class then. See you guys at nutrition." Erza said sternly and the group began to separate.

Natsu's eyes stayed on a certain blonde who was bidding a white exceed goodbye. As soon as Lucy's part of the group disappeared into the doorways, he nudged his raven-haired frienemy. "Off to class Stripper." Natsu said as he stood up and dusted the invisible dust on his shirt before walking to class.

"See ya later Firebutt!" He heard Gray yell behind him as he was already standing where Lucy and her friends disappeared a moment ago.

* * *

><p>Charles wasn't liking what she's seeing.<p>

Not only is their class held in the rooftop which gives the sun more entrance to her sensitive skin, but OH- for her, this is much, MUCH worse.

You know why?

Well, let's just say that 70% of her class's exceed population are BOYS.

And she doesn't like it one _bit_.

"You _have to be_ kidding me." Charles muttered to herself as she watched her class do stupid things in their seats, making her face palm.

"_Hey look! It's one of those BH girls' exceed!"_

Charles looked up from the palm of her paw to see the whole class staring at her.

"…What?"

"Are you the exceed of that group whose leader punched Gajeel!?" An exceed stepped forward and shouted at her.

Charles examined him carefully, seeing that he has a scar on his right eye and has black fur. What seems to be surprising her is that he is wearing a big sword on his back and green…pants.

She smirked, a devious plan coming to her mind.

'If he is gonna mess with me now, he won't know what's coming to him later.' She thought to herself.

"What about it?" She asked; her arms crossed. "Are you his exceed?"

"What do you think!? That crazy Leader of yours needs to apologize!" Her eyes narrowed and her right one twitched. "What did you just say?"

In the corner of her eyes, she can see the female exceeds doing warning or death signals towards the male exceed before her. 'Good. Now why can't you just listen to these chics' signals you asshole? So reckless.' She thought.

"I said—!" Before he can continue, he noticed that his back feels lighter than usual and turned his head to see that his sword disappeared. "What the—!?"

He was cut short when he felt something sharp against his neck. He turned it once again and saw a growling white exceed holding his sword against his neck, gulping when he saw just how angry her face is.

"Say that about our Lucy-chan again and I promise neither you nor your sword will live to see another day." She snarled at him, making her fangs visible enough to emphasize her point. "You boys don't know what she has been through and you have no right to call her that nor do you have the right to make her apologize. To you, her punch would probably hurt more than that Gajeel's words, but you know what? To her, it shoots back a thousand memories and pain to her heart." She backed the sword away from his head and slammed it with it.

He shot her a look of disbelief but quickly softened and his eyes widened when he saw her clench her paws tightly.

"Seeing her in pain hurts us. Never seeing her smile is enough." She whispered to make sure only he would hear and stormed off to her seat, bumping on a certain blue exceed on the way.

* * *

><p>"I remembered miss Laki saying the room is this way! Come on!" Juvia shouted as she went ahead of the little petite blue-haired girl. "Hurry up Levy!"<p>

"Juvia, wait up!" Levy yelled back as she made her way pass the halls which are filled with students who are also making their way to class, trying to catch up with the taller blue-haired water mage. "Why are you in such a hurry!?" Levy asked when she was now running side by side with an energetic looking Juvia.

"The sooner we finish class, the sooner we will see Lucy-chan again!" Juvia cheered, her eyes sparkling for she was excited to see her favorite blonde again at nutrition.

Levy just giggled at her friend's crazy antics and continued running. "Are you sure this is the right way Juvia!?"

"Of course! I completely remember!"

"Bu—!" Levy was cut short when her front collided with something rock solid, stopping her from running.

She stumbled back and fell on her butt looking up to see what she ran into. Right when she raised her head, her face turned into a scowl.

"Watch where you're going shrimp." When the pierced man finished his sentence, Levy could feel her blood boil, not just by being in his presence, but also for the fact that he called and compared her height in which to that of a seafood.

"What…" Levy stood up on her two feet and glared at the man hovering over her. "What…did you just call me, asshole?" her eyebrows twitched.

"Watch your tongue midget." The man growled at her small form, making her growl back.

"My tongue will say what it wants to metal shit." Levy snapped back, sneakily removing her pen under her sleeve.

"Who do you think you're talking to huh? Little girl?" She smirked. "Rusty iron in a hole."

"Wha—?" Before he could finish, he no longer felt anything underneath his feet, making him fall down with a 'thump'.

"What the fuck!?" He rubbed his sore butt and looked down. He can see the word 'hole' visibly written in dirt beneath him and looked up.

He gawked when he saw the little bluenette looking down on him while twirling a pen in her petite hands. "Midget huh?"

"Get me the fuck out of here you little—!"

"Solid Script: Boulder!"

A gigantic rock appeared in Gajeel's line of vision above him and came crashing down, fitting in the hole perfectly.

"Imph mphonpha mpill mphu mfrhpat!" His muffled screaming can be heard from the boulder lidded hole, making Levy giggle and cover her mouth with her palm.

"Oops. Looks like I can't carry that boulder out because I am too little! Sorry!" Levy laughed and walked away to find Juvia, laughing louder when she heard the muffled responses.

Gajeel snarled at her 'innocent' remark and punched the wall beside him. When he heard dirt moving above him, he looked up to see his friend, who already stripped down to his boxers, holding the boulder in his right arm and looking down at him, smirking. "Wow, the almighty Redfox let himself be put down by a little girl?"

"Shut up Stripper. Put your clothes back on and help me up!"

"What the-!? Where did my clothes go!?"

* * *

><p>"Are you actually comfortable with those clothes Wendy? I mean-I know you love Lucy-chan too but, I didn't know you actually like to dress like her a lot." Lisanna said, walking next to a smirking Wendy who has her arms crossed.<p>

"I actually like this style Lisanna-san. It shows off my bad side, just like Lucy-nee-chan." Wendy's smirk grew wider at the thought of looking intimidating and scary but at the same time pretty and cute in the eyes of people around her.

'_Lucy-chan's fashion style is really confusing me to no end. I am not even sure anymore if letting Wendy also show off her bad side in her fashion sense is a good or bad influence.' _Lisanna sweatdropped.

"Look! I can see the room number!" Wendy pointed ahead to the end of the hallway they were in and sniffed a bit. "I can smell some of those boys from yesterday in there. I don't think I'm actually excited for my morning class already." Wendy said furiously making Lisanna put a hand on her shoulder, not denying the fact that she even growled a bit the moment Wendy told her statement.

"Let's just go. Who knows what Erza will do to us if we miss our first class." Lisanna reasoned and Wendy just sighed in defeat.

"Whatever." Wendy muttered under her breath and made her way towards the room, Lisanna trailing after the blue-haired young teen.

Wendy twisted the doorknob and stepped inside to see the class staring at her. Most of them were her's and Lisanna's ages, not surprising her. She raised one of her eyebrows at them and they quickly went back to what they were doing, probably noticing she doesn't like the way they are staring at her intensely.

She quickly made her way towards one of the seats when she felt Lisanna's presence behind her, noticing that she was blocking the room entrance. She didn't want the looks she got from boys around her so she threw each of them a quick glare, making them shiver slightly, and finally got to a vacant seat at the back of the room.

Lisanna was still standing beside the doorframe, staring at the class before her. The class was mostly filled with men, but her seeing that Wendy scared the wits out of half of them, she knew there was nothing to worry about.

Staring for a few more seconds, she was about to go sit next to Wendy when she felt a light tap on her shoulder. Turning around, she was confronted by a girl Wendy's age who seems to have tears pooling at the corner of her eyes, trembling slightly.

"M-miss L-l-l-lissa-sa-na-san, I-I-I…" Seeing the terrified look in the girl's face, she couldn't help but feel anger boiling inside her. She knew the looks of girl's faces when they are sad, and she couldn't help but feel that it might be because of a boy.

It was their group's responsibility to know.

"Why are you crying?" Lisanna asked politely as she bent down to be face to face with the crying girl, noticing that she is shorter than her usual height. "Who did this to you?"

The girl just sobbed a bit louder, earning a bit of the class's attention. Lisanna grit her teeth in anger. "Who made you cry?" She asked sternly.

"Got a problem about that, bitch?" She looked up and sure enough, the girl before her did so too and panicked, running over to Lisanna's back.

Lisanna examined the man carefully. He was her age and has long, spiky blonde hair. He had an intimidating weird and scary figure that goes so naturally well with his face, making her chuckle inwardly at the very thought of this man perfectly fit into being the class clown if she were ever to beat him up.

Oh, and she _will_.

"What's your name dear?" Lisanna whispered to make sure that the girl behind her can hear her. "Ch-cheria…h-he-!"

"No need to tell."

And with that, in a matter of seconds, every male mage student in the class, had their eyes out of their sockets at the unbelievable scene that was uncovering before them.

All there was to see was a shocked Cheria, a gawking blonde-haired man, and a growling Lisanna right behind him with her right hand transformed into a cat's paw with claws out.

What really shocked them was that the once blonde-haired man…was _bald_.

"W-what the-!? My hair!" He stiffened and winced when he felt blood dripping from the side of his right cheek. He wiped it off, but became confused when every woman in the class gasped.

"S-she—She m-marked him!"

"Oh no!"

"You are so screwed man!"

"_She _is so gonna kill him!"

"He ain't gonna survive this!"

"What the hell are you assholes talking about!?" the man snarled at them, his fist clenching when all the girls in class gave him shocked, worried and terrified faces, all with a knack of sympathy. "What the fuck is going on!?"

At this, he felt himself stumble forward when he felt a punch at the back of his head, landing on the ground face-first.

He heard a hiss and looked up while rubbing his bloody nose, seeing that a girl with a horrifying frown hovering over him.

"Messing with a young female teen is officially going overboard bud." She said before standing up and stepping on him, making him cough up a bit, on her way to a vacant seat next to the thankful looking pink-haired girl. "Don't think _she _will go easy on you later."

'_Ohoho, she won't alright.' _Wendy smirked at the thought as she watched the bald man groan and glare at the white-haired take-over mage. She was a bit disappointed she wasn't the one who got to have all the fun.

"What does that mark mean?" Wendy turned her head to her side and saw the same black-haired boy that she competed with yesterday.

'_Stupid nose.' _She cursed inwardly for being too engrossed at Lisanna's current task at hand to actually notice that one of the last people she ever wanted to see was sitting right next to her.

Oh how badly she wanted to curse out loud at her dragon slaying abilities.

"…Mind your business runt." Wendy said in an emotionless voice and turned her head to face the front once again, pulling out her headphones to place over her ears to keep out the boy's responses while leaning back on her seat, placing her feet on her desk.

Talking to him just makes her want to puke. Not only is this boy a part of that stupid BB club whatsoever, he even idolizes that pink-haired man that had hurt _their _Lucy.

Guess she now has a new number one boy on her 'who she despises the most list.'.

This class will have to wait. Nature is calling.

* * *

><p>Lucy felt her senses tingling.<p>

She was never the one to suddenly feel something unusual and strange in the most unexpected situations; she can't even sense the spreading wonderful fish aroma filling their small house when either Mirajane or Wendy's cooking.

But right now, she felt uncomfortable and weird.

She remembered all her methods in mutual awareness in her self-training, now is the time not to make those efforts of sensing rabid squirrels at night go to waste.

* * *

><p>"How many halls left Mira?"<p>

"It should probably take one more to the right." Mirajane confirmed with a nod of her head, chin cupped by her hand as she walked down the hall beside Erza while facing the school map that was given to them by Miss Laki just in case they forgot their way around the building.

"Well since the bell just rung class probably hasn't started yet. We still need to hurry though, I don't need detention on my first day." Erza scoffed and crossed her arms under her big bust. "Right Lucy?"

She didn't get a response. "Lucy?"

Erza turned her head around to see that said girl wasn't there. She started to panic.

"M-mira! Where is Lucy!?" Erza said her body started to whip around and her head darting at all directions. "Hello!? Lucy!"

"Geez, relax Erza. Lucy is just right behin—" Mira said facing Erza with her nose scrunched up while jabbing her finger at her back but stopped when she saw that there wasn't anybody behind them.

"—behind…us." Mira blinked.

Once.

Twice.

Thrice.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"HOLY SHIT! LUCY WHERE ARE YOU!?" Mira called out, her body moving from one place to another faster than Erza's eyes could follow.

"Maybe you are here? No! Here? Still no! Here?No-oh here! What!? Still NO! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU LUCY!? LUCY!? LUCY! LU—!" Before Mirajane could finish ranting Erza had her palm plastered across her lips.

"Shut your trap! Calm down!" Erza whisper-shouted at her, gesturing to the other students that seem to stop what they were doing to stare at them to emphasize her point.

"We will find her alright!? Now shut up! You're gaining attentio—"

"Why aren't you in class yet?" They both froze at the sound of the oh-so familiar voice that they have been despising to hear for the past couple of hours, a low growl emitting from both of their throats.

They turned their heads towards the voice to see the pink-haired man who has his arms crossed with a smirk plastered across his handsome face**(A/N:…uuuuuhhhhhhh…O.o)**. Still scowling deeply at the man, Erza decided to speak up.

"The hell is it to you?" Natsu's smirk grew wider.

"Awww. Helpless and confused without blondie are we?" Erza's innards began to boil in anger and she knew just the right way to show it.

"I'm gonna mark him."

She held her hand out to the side and a sword appeared in her palm. "I'm gonna fucking mark him!" She raised her sword.

Before she can even lay the tip on his cheek she can feel her wrist being gripped tight by none other than Mirajane. She looked at her shocked expression and felt her own turn the same.

'_Of course…if I mark him…'_

She felt like a thousand pounds of bricks have fallen right through her skull to crash right into her ignorant and fragile brain. Of course! How can she not think of the consequences? No, better yet, how could she forget their secret and most important secret rule that their leader has no single clue about.

'_Never mark __**him**__.'_

Erza Scarlet; 2nd protector, well-organized, strict, and very faithfully loyal to Lucy Heartfilia. Is she actually becoming a whole different person to be totally unaware and forgetful to go this far in to actually marking the one guy she was absolutely prohibited to mark?

The one guy, though totally deserving, that she herself didn't allow anyone to mark?

Her throat hitched at the thought and gently lowered her sword, her eyes frowning at the perfectly innocent marble floors trying to burn a pit through it and bury her ashamed self in there.

All the while, Natsu just had a bored and lazy expression on his face, yet his insides was burning with curiosity and concern at the girl glaring at the floor in front of him, her eyes showing nothing but anger and regret.

What does she regret though? He doesn't know, but a small part inside of him is whispering something that made him…

made him…_regret too_.

And _fuck_, just how much he wanted crawl in to a hole and die. But guess it wouldn't do anything at all; it won't make a difference.

His fists had the strongest urge to clench itself, but resisted it and looked up and what he saw caught him off-guard.

The scarlet-haired woman was holding a stern gaze against him, but he saw that her eyes were filled with hurt. And if that wasn't enough evidence, proof can be seen written all over the tears streaming down her face.

Her eyebrows knitted down further.

"Go fuck yourself!" is what she said before she aggressively shoved her shoulder against his and continued to make her way to class, which did not surprise the white-haired take-over mage.

Natsu turned around and watch as the ex-quip mage disappear in the corner of the halls. He knew what was behind the angst she pulled against him. He wasn't completely certain, but he has the slightest feeling that she wasn't angry at him.

She was angry at herself.

"She cares too much for her to do that."

He whipped his head around to look at the white-haired woman with pure confusion poring off his face.

"To do what?"

It was then he noticed that she wasn't looking at him. When she did, her eyes quickly resembled hatred and her pretty face turning into a full-blown scowl.

"You're lucky I even bothered to tell you two damn sentences Dragneel, now go suck a dick and leave us alone." Mirajane hissed and ran to catch up to Erza, leaving a slightly offended Natsu gaping at the scene that happened before him.

'_What the fuck just happened? And to think I have other problems to look into.'_

As soon as the thought crossed his mind, his mind was once again filled with the image of a beautiful smiling blonde little girl.

In the verge of tears, he punched the wall next to him, not caring if he pays for the damages.

'_I'm so sorry. I missed you.'_

His barely audible voice was echoing through his own ears as one tear fell from his right eye, his head down and his hair covering the single drop of liquid holding a huge weight of emotions flowing down his cheek.

"_I miss you."_

Unbeknownst to him, this didn't go unheard by a certain half-smiling little sky dragon slayer, her amused smile growing wider at the words in her head as if in reply.

'_She misses you too.'_


End file.
